Gossip Girl Wiki
tpdmain.jpg|One hell of a Wake...|link=http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/The_Princess_Dowry|linktext=Shocks from both the living and dead... 5.18front.jpg|What's Next...|link=http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Ep_5.18|linktext=Next episode airs on: April 2 omfgg.jpg|She's passing on the torch...|link=http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Georgina_Sparks|linktext=...Will Serena keep the legacy going? gossip-girl-season-5-poster-1024x576.png|Gossip Girl: Season 5...|link=http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5|linktext=The coming-of-age season... Con-Heir Airs on Monday April the 2nd, 8/7C on The CW. >LCrC9bYv8hE&feature=player_embedded The Princess Dowry Blair thinks Cyrus may have found a potential loophole in her prenup. Chuck and Georgina partner up in a scheme, but it has an unpredictable outcome. Meanwhile, a family crisis brings William van der Woodsen back to the Upper East Side. Nate is sleeping with Lola who is really the real Charlie Rhodes. The grandma has died. Serena is sad that Lola/Charlie doesn’t want to be her BFF. Blair is trying to annul her loveless marriage. Georgina is wearing fishnets and a sweater coat. She’s going to the funeral with the fake Charlie Rhodes. The funeral seems to involve a lot of Irish whiskey, a fiddle and a lot of people. Lily is mad at her sister, Carol, who hired the fake Charlie... Catch Up Here!' In celebration of DAIR's first time commencing on April the 2nd our article for the month is the Blair-Dan Relationship. If you're CHAIR shipper, STOP READING NOW. Anyway the DAIR relationship didn't even exist in the first 3 seasons of Gossip Girl, in fact it as the Dan versus Blair agenda, until of course the pair had solved their differences and are now hooking up and are about to do the deed. So if love your DAIR then read on. If think CHAIR FTW!! then why are you still reading? Enjoy DAIR shippers :) READ MORE 'Victor Victrola' Were going old school this time, but this episode might have been forgotten by some but it will be forever remembered by many, especially the Chair shippers out there! Victor Victrola the episode full of first times, just perfect for the April 2nd episode. After surviving the on-again/off-again nature of their new relationship, Serena and Dan finally acknowledge they are crazy about each other, despite their polar opposite worlds that constantly threaten to pull them apart. Chuckcontemplates investing in a burlesque club in the hopes of making his hard-to-please father, Bart , proud of him. Nate confronts his father, Captain, about the drugs he found in the house, but his father denies having a problem. Jenny discovers a secret her father, Rufus, and mother, Alison, have been keeping from her. Finally, Blair is once again devastated by Nate's actions after Jenny reveals that Nate kissed her by accident thinking she was Serena. READ MORE S1poster.jpg|'Season 1|link=Season 1 S2dvd.jpg|Season 2|link=Season 2 Gossipgirls3.jpg|Season 3|link=Season 3 S4dvd.jpg|Season 4|link=Season 4 Season5dvd.jpg|Season 5|link=Season 5 Gossipcover.jpg|Gossip Girl|link=Gossip-Girl* YouKnowYouLoveMeSeries2.jpg|You Know You Love Me|link=You Know You Love Me Alli want.jpg|All I Want Is Everything|link=All I Want Is Everything Because.jpg|Because I'm Worth It|link=Because I'm Worth It Ilikeit.jpg|I Like It Like That|link=I Like It Like That Oneiwant.jpg|You're The One That I Want|link=You're The One That I Want Nobody.jpg|Nobody Does It Better|link=Nobody Does It Better Nothing.jpg|Nothing Can Keep Us Together|link=Nothing Can Keep Us Together Only.jpg|Only In Your Dreams|link=Only In Your Dreams WouldI.jpg|Would I Lie To You|link=Would I Lie To You Dontu.jpg|Don't You Forget About Me|link=Don't You Forget About Me Ithadto.jpg|It Had To Be You|link=It Had To Be You Iwillalwaysloveu.jpg|I Will Always Love You|link=I Will Always Love You Gossip girl - the carlyles.jpg|Gossip Girl: The Carlyles|link=Gossip Girl: The Carlyles 41-BhcZpD7L.jpg|You Just Can't Get Enough|link=You Just Can't Get Enough Chanceonme.jpg|Take A Chance On Me|link=Take A Chance On Me Oneyourewith.jpg|Love the One You're With|link=Love the One You're With The It Girl.jpg|The It Girl|link=The It Girl (book) Notoriousbook.jpg|Notorious|link=Notorious Recklessbook.jpg|Reckless|link=Reckless Unforgettablebook.jpg|Unforgettable|link=Unforgettable Luckybook.jpg|Lucky|link=Lucky Temptedbook.JPG|Tempted|link=Tempted Infamousbook.jpg|Infamous|link=Infamous ItGirl8Adored.jpg|Adored|link=Adored Devious.jpg|Devious|link=Devious Classicbook.jpg|Classic|link=Classic Since Gossip Girl won't be on air for the next month :( Here is the poll of the month: After their bad first time experience ;) ;), will DAIR give S3X another go? Yes! Remember Seth and Summer from The OC <3. No! Dan can only please Serena ;) Derena FTW. Maybe a third party might help ;) Remember Hillary Duff's character. While the heat in the Relationships has just gone from simmer to boiling, which couple do you prefer? Derena (Dan+Serena) Chair (Chuck+Blair) Dair (Dan+Blair) Lolate (Lola+Nate) Serenate (Serena+Nate) Danessa (Dan+Vanessa) Nanessa (Nate+Vanessa) Vuck (Vanessa+Chuck) Jenate (Jenny+Nate) Other '''IN LAST WEEK'S POLL we asked: "Will Blair find out that it was Dan who sent that video to Gossip Girl?" 56% said Yes, CHAIR FTW. 40% said Who CARES! DAIR FTW. 2% said No, The secret is forever hidden. All in all 45 people voted! Welcome to Gossip Girl Wiki, a community fansite dedicated to the CW TV show Gossip Girl. Filmed primarily in New York and based on the series of young-adult novels by Cecily von Ziegesar, Gossip Girl revolves around the privileged young adults on Manhattan's Upper East Side and the anonymous blogger Gossip Girl, who provides them with the latest rumors about their highly exclusive inner circle. Good News everyone... China is having it's own Gossip Girl, that's right China is creating their own version of GG of course with the help of Warner Bros. and Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. READ MORE ---- A quick recap and SPOILERS!! >A56gmcjgFcs&list=UUQjh-JVPNWfY-KsZS3RgRHw&index=24&feature= ---- Gossip Girl Wiki is now on FACEBOOK... Like our page NOW!!! Spotted: B grabbing coffee at Sant Ambroeus. S also happened to be there. The 2 were not together and did not even make eye contact. Yesssssssss. D pounding away on his laptop at Café Pedler in Brooklyn. Facebooking? Tweeting? Or actually doing work? Hmm… C at Barney’s. He was picking up a scarf. Ooh, old school. <3 it. N power lunching at La Grenouille. He was there with a bunch of other media bigwigs. Aw, our little N is all grown up. Blogs bloglist date Blog posts action=purge}} Refresh ·''' '''· See All Category:Browse